Blue Eyes Complicated
by 1BlueEyesShiningDragon
Summary: A excange student has little choice in the matter to come to Domino. Plus ends up living with Kaiba and having to put up with his attitued and his ego. Though having no idea Kin slowly finds out why she is realy there for. Can she handle the pressure?
1. 1 Unexpected

Blue Eyes Complication pt. 1

Covering her eyes with the back of her hand Kin lay on her bed. Her heart was sit pounding as she tried to calm down and still not sure what had happened, and still trying to figure out what it was all about. Form what she had been told before she had stormed out was she would be moving to another country alone to continue her schooling. To which one, she did not know, she had been too angry to stick around and find out. Not liking that she had no choice in the matter and getting forced into it all at once really got to her. The more she thought about it the more upset she got. Taking slow breaths Kin tried to clear her mind. If the country was England then she wouldn't have to worry about learning the language, but it was unlikely because the town's name was Domino. The places name didn't sound like it would be in England. Who in their right mind would call a town Domino? What came to mind were the pizza place and the game. Kin knew that she shouldn't worry about it besides it was not like she was the first transfer student that was sent to another continent to have their schooling done. As far as her parents they thought it would be a great opportunity to have her become more independent and rely on herself more. Kin slightly shook her head then turned on her side. Well at least she wouldn't worry about the travel... well not till tomorrow. For now she would get some sleep, not wanting to eat dinner. She had been trying to get a point across but it would never be taken, but if it was it wouldn't take it seriously.

It was in the early morning hours she had been waken so she could pack but it was confusing and frustrating, then she checked her things to see if she was missing anything. After that she spent the rest of the day wondering around the house trying to figure out what she should do to pass the time. That when her cards caught her eyes as if telling her something. She slightly nodded knowing that she would be able to play them freely when she left and not having to worry that her dad would take them from her. Gathering her four tins she transferred them to a shoe box (that would be able to hold them all) and packed that in her backpack. Some of the cards she had, had been hard to gather and where really sought after. She had several decks that would fit any situation most where defense and counter decks; one deck was based off her favorite cards. And another had been built around one rare card that virtually was impossible to summon and would be just as hard to summon as Exodia. But she never used that deck once in fear someone would steal her card.

When the time came she put her things in the car and headed to the airport. It was about a fifteen minute drive and once they arrived the good byes where said before she boarded the jet. Not long after she took her seat, the jet took off. Originally one such as Kin could not afford the ticket let alone her lodgings for the next few years. But this time was an exception, not really knowing how, she got a sponsor to pay for the whole thing. From what little information she had gathered, her sponsors were a Japan corporation, though she didn't remember the name at this time only that she knew the company's symbol was KC.

As far as she was conserved they were investing in something that wasn't worth it. Well it was their loss, she only hoped that she that she would learn a few things from this. At that moment she realized that the jet she had just boarded HAD KC on it... no wonder the plane seemed so empty. Kin closed her eyes as she realized how tired she had been. Within a few moments she fell asleep, not sure where she would be when she awoke.

She instantly awoke to an announcement over head on the speakers. "I would like to let our special guest know," the pilot began "please don't try any attempt to get off the plain unless your told to do so, the head of Kaiba corp. Will not tolerate any horse play or games so your suggested to keep personal games to yourself till ..."so on and so forth. Pinching her nose and adding a southern American accent she mimics the voice of the pilot. "And please keep your own opinions to yourself." Not but a moment trough out the lecture the pilot stated."And please keep your own opinions to yourself." "Like I really needed to hear that." she muttered to herself, then the jet touched down and once the jet stopped the pilot said "...thank you for flying the KC jet and have a nice day."

(Kaiba's Pov)

Folding his arms Kaiba looked forward with his cold stare fix. The limo had just arrived at the air port instead of parking like any other car. It pulled through the gate to the landing strip for the Kaiba Jet. Kaiba couldn't see why Gozaboro was funding some girl's education and having to bring her overseas to do it. As far as he could see it was pointless and a waste of time and money. Gozaboro had arranged that she stays at the mansion. Kaiba had also arranged it to where photographers and the local news to be there. Apparently he wanted public image to keep looking good from this. Instead of getting outof the limo like Gozaboro had, Kaiba just waited in there. He did not like this idea very much. And he could already tell that it would take awhile.

(Kin's Pov)

Remaining seated Kin patiently waited for the pilot to state that she could get out of her seat and off the jet but nothing happened for a couple minutes, nothing. That is till a few minutes later, a guy in a penguin suit wearing black sun glasses appeared in the door way of the exit. "Uh... miss. You can get off the jet now." Making her way past him she could now see a small crowd and at the end of that was that a limo was waiting as well as the head of Kaiba Corporation, Gozaboro seemed irritated that he had to wait during that time, but once he saw her is when his announce changed to a since of accomplishment. Suspecting it was all an act, Kin made her way down the stairs not really expecting what came next.

Cameras started to flash their lights, it clearly indicated that she getting her picture taken by the poperotizy, and filmed by the local news. Now making her way down the stairs she knew not to pay them any heed or they would never leave her alone and she hoped that this was that fifteen minutes of fame then be forgotten about. There was another guy in a similar penguin suit waiting at the bottom. Once she was there he lead the way to the end of the crowd, to where Gozaboro waited. He instantly instructed the guard, on what? Kin didn't know because she so happen to be deep in thought. It helped her be in her own space without much interruption from the world around her for hours and she did this quite often. All that she took in to account was that she was being ushered towards the limo. When the door was opened she just got in and sat down completely unaware that she wasn't alone. The heir of Kaiba corp., Seto Kaiba sat a little ways from her and not too happy about the overall situation. A moment later Gozaburo entered the limo, and then it began to move. The sudden movement snapped Kin out of her thoughts. That is when she noticed her surroundings and the people around her. With the head of Kaiba corp. to her left and blue eyed teen with dyed green hair to her right. She instantly figured that silence was best for now cause of the current scene of tension in the air.


	2. 2 What leads to Trouble

Blue Eyes Complication pt. 2

After the limo had pulled up to Kaiba mansion which was located in the countryside and was several hours from the nearest city. Kin got out of the limo and over looked the surrounding area. There was some what a grass land around the mansion and a lake that would take a decent long walk to get to. It seemed peaceful enough, thought Kin admitted that some things are not what they seem. She got the hint it was anything than peaceful. Soon she noticed that the young Kaiba had been stopped by Gozaboro and told him that he was to help with the luggage, before he could oppose the limo door shut and drive away. Kin watched him as he stood there for a moment then she grabbed her things.

Slinging the backpack on to her back then she grabbed the suitcase, not expecting that he would help. He turned to her with his finger pointed at her. "Listen you..." he started intending to make sure the things he said would be clear. "If you're going to live here there are certain rules your going to live..." Kin knew what he was going to say and she didn't care to hear it and started to make her way to the mansion. It only took him a few seconds to notice what she was doing. "How dare you walk off on me like that!" he shouted. If there was any one else at the mansion, which there probably were, would know in that very instance that the new gets had arrived. Looking up she could bearly make out that people where now standing by the windows. This was starting to tick her off of how he was trying to treat her this far. Walking up behind her at a faster pace he was going to stop her. But instead she turned on her heels instantly having him stopped dead in his tracks. "You shut up and leave me alone!" She snapped angrily. "I do not have the patience for you!" Kin then turned and walked to the mansion leaving him standing there stunned.

(Kaiba's Pov)

Seto could not believe that he of all people have been told off like that. How dare her, she had no right. A person of his standing would not take something like that and have it go unpunished. He instantly looked around to where that troublemaker had gone to. His attention was caught when the front door closed. _She when in and is trying to escape the consequences, well not for long._ He starting forward, not intending for her to think she had won this. He would be sure that he did...

Opening the front door as quickly as he could he stood there for a moment. A smile crossed his lips as he seen that she had not gone far."Where do you think your going?" he snapped. "To my room. "She answered with little emotion as she head to the stairs. That only angerd him further, he was not going to let her go that easily. "Your not going anywhere." He said as he quickly stepped forward and grabbed her arm hard, intending to show who was in charge here. And soon enough, not even Gozaboro would not stop him. Before he knew it she had spun around and slapped him so quick that he didn't even have time to react. Normally he would of been able to prevent himself from being touched, but he had been caught off guard. The slap had been hard enough to where it caused him loosen his grip enough to free her arm and had to take a step back to prevent the chance of a fall. Not once but twice he had been humiliated by that girl and he wanted to make her pay. But she was a guest and that made it to where he couldn't hurt her, so he deciding to let he go... for now.

(Kin's Pov)

Once she was inside one of the butlers came up to her. "Would you like me to take your luggage miss?" Kin slightly smiled "Yes, please." he then took her suitcase and started to lead the way... that was until Kaiba came walking through the door, upset that he had been told off. "Where do you think your going?" he snapped once seeing her. "To my room." She answered with little emotion. She was doing everything she could, trying to stay calm. She continued towards the stairs. "Your not going anywhere." He said as he stepped forward and grabbed her arm with a tight grip. Reacting by instinct she spun around and with her free hand slapped his face, hard. It was hard enough to where it caused him to let go of her arm and take a step back, once again stunned. Then Kin gave him a look that would kill, if looks could. Plus she spoke there was venom in her voice."Don't you dare grab me like that again." She hissed then turned back then asked the butler as nicely as she could, "Can we continue on."

Moments later she stood in her room having her back against the now locked door taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm down. That Kaiba was treating her like he owned her, and she had hoped that she made her point very clear to him. After all she was suppose to finish her schooling not deal with a spoiled, selfish, self centered...She could go on with the name calling but it wasn't right. Since she was living here she would learn to deal with it and have better control of herself. To help her take her mind off of current matters she started to unpack her things all except her the thing in her backpack, still it nearly taking half an hour. Once finished with that, she grabbed out her drawing pad and a pencil. She started to draw the monster on her rare card. Each line gave it further detail and soon its shape was becoming clear. Before she could continue on there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear. "Young master Kaiba would like to see you." From the voice, it sounded like a butler, Kin wasn't sure on how she should answer. "Oh, what does he want?" She finally managed without much difficulty. "He wishes to discusses how you handled with his elder brother." He answered calmly. She blinked shocked. "Old..er?" Kin sat in silence for a moment. Fearing what she would have to say next. "There are two of them?" She whispered to herself not sure what she should do.

Coming to a conclusion she figured it wouldn't hurt to see the younger one. Getting up she put down her sketch pad and pencil then made her way to the door. She only hoped that this Kaiba was better than the one she had to deal earlier. Unlocking the door she then opened it, only enough for her to get through then closed it. Turning to the butler she said "Lead the way." They made their way to the other end of the mansion. Kin couldn't see how she would be able to walk that distance especially since she would be living here. This was her first time in a mansion, it was like a mall maze to her. Stopping in front of the door the butler opened it and announced her arrival.

(Kaiba's Pov)

Kaiba watched her from a distance. It seemed his younger brother was going to have a talk with her. But that alone wouldn't teach her, her place. He would wait till she was alone, then that is when he would teach her that she didn't have much freedom while she lived there.

(Kin's Pov)

Next thing she knew she was greeted by a raven hair kid. "So your the new guest dad had bought over from America." Kin shifed abit. "Well I guess you can say that..."she didn't know what to say. "Did they teach you manners over there?" He asked. She remembered that how America use to be and when on that. "Well I go by the olden times which is if a lady is offended she has the right to slap the guy..." " Well it is different over here, you best have use the up most manners around my big brother, my dad and me. Cause it is the Kaiba Corporation that is funding your schooling and stay while you're here in Japan. "Kin wasn't meaning that's what she did it was just proper for that time. There must be a lot she didn't know how the higher class and really started feeling bad. "I didn't mean to be like that, after the trip I was still a little on edged." The kin put his hands on his hips "Next time really think on how you act." he warned. His words hit her like a ton of bricks. "Truth be told I don't often act like that... its only when I am pushed to a certain point. But that really rare. Your brother was talking to me at the wrong time. I didn't mean to snap like that." He noticed that she felt bad. Then explained. " I don't want to seem I'm getting on to you besides your a guest, and please apologize to my big bro." he pausesed in thought as if concidering an idea then contenued on. "Who knows he may just make you like an official part of our family." Somehow she really didn't believe that. "I think your brother hates me." Kin said knowing she was stating the obviouse."He's like that sometimes but just wait he will come around." He tryed to reassure her. She didn't know how to go about apologizing then sighed in defeat. "I'm a scary cat when it comes to apologizing." Kin gritted her teeth relizing she had stated one of her weaknesses. She was the type that was too concerned about other peoples reaction if she did. It was silent for a moment. "I'll make you a deal, I'll apologize to him for you if you will tell dad he did help you with your luggage." Kin was abit surprized what this kid just said. But it got her feeling alittle more comfortible. It semmed easer to talk with a kin instead of some one older cauze she knew that they would listen. "I was planning on it." She admitted. "After I slapped him I was figuring that it was the least I could do to make up for it." He smiled "Then it's a deal, by the way my name Mokuba."


	3. 3 Apologize

Blue Eyes Complication Pt. 3

(Kaiba's Pov)

Kaiba waited patiently for the right moment. He had told the servants to go elsewhere to insure that the corridor and the other ones nearby where empty. Soon she came around the corner heading towards the direction of where her room was; then suddenly she stopped and looked as if she was deep in thought. Thats when Kaiba made his move, coming up behind her and stopped to where she was not but a few inches away. He smiled as he thought on what next he should do. It was like a game to him and it would be one that he was sure to win. That is when she started to talk to herself and something inside him told him that he should at least see what she was talking about. Figuring it would not hurt to listen he did.

(Kin's Pov)

When Kin was heading back to her room that is when she could swear that she was being watched. The feeling wasn't coming from the servants but elsewhere. Kin suspected it was the older Kaiba. Slowing to a stop, she stood in the hall way lightly bowing her head and closing her eyes, trying to appear as if she was deep in thought. Waiting there, she heard footsteps behind her, walking up and stopping. Kin then knew that he was there towering over her; she could even feel the weight of his stare. She then started to lightly talk to herself. "So how would I go about apologizing?" she asked herself pretending not to notice him. "Maybe I can... no that won't work." slightly shook her head then she muttered. "He's probably still mad. Oh... I don't know." Kin put a hand to her head. "I guess I need more time to think on it, maybe then I could come up with something."

A moment later Mokuba Kaiba came running around the corner and had looked like he was trying to find someone, then he saw them."I've been looking for you two." He said slowing to a walk. Kin acted clueless."Two?" He nodded "Ya, you and Seto, I'm glad you're getting along." turning to look behind her, she did see Kaiba there, but what made her jump was on how close he had been standing to her. Well it was closer than she had expected, instead of being several feet away he had been only inches away. Turning to the younger Kaiba she asked "Why where you looking for us?" She figured it would be nice of her to say 'us' instead of 'me'. Showing a little compassion to... Seto, was that his name? She only hoped that he had forgiven her. Mokuba stated. "Dad is home, and dinner is almost ready." Kin nodded "We'll be there shortly." she turned to Seto "Right..." Kin looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

(Kaiba's Pov)

Kaiba stared at her not sure if he should believe what he was hearing. From the sound of it she wanted to apologize but was un decisive on what she should do and was worried if he would be still mad. Truth is he was, but hearing what she said calmed him down enough to where he would think twice on what he had been planning to do. It was then he decided that it would be better that he should just talk with her instead.

Kaiba didn't expect his younger brother. "I've been looking for you two." He said slowing to a walk. She looked clueless."Two?" He nodded "Ya, you and Seto, I'm glad you're getting along." What did he mean about them getting along? As far as it he remembered they where only clashing that is until that moment. Turning to face him she jumped back. When he saw her face when she realized he was there, it almost made him smile. But he had to contain it in order for it not to show. He expected her to try and chew him out for it, but instead she turned towards his little brother. What happened next took him off guard. She asked "Why where you looking for us?" This stunned him just as much as how she had treated him earlier. That was the first time in a long time that anyone had refused themselves with him. Kaiba stared at her wondering if he had heard right. No, he couldn't trust anyone and she was no exception. "Dad is home..." This it all he heard and Kaiba knew he would get an ear full from Gozaboro plus something worse if he found out that Kaiba hadn't done what he was told. Turning he walked away knowing that there was no escaping it.

(Kin's Pov)

"Hey Mokuba, do you know where your brother went?" Kin asked him still looking around. Mokuba shrugged "I don't really know. He always is like that." Thinking for a moment Kin found it pointless to try and figure out where Kaiba was going. Instead she would see Gozaboro and prevent Seto from getting in trouble. "Let go see your dad." Nodding Mokuba led the way."He's probably in the study." he said back to her. It was not far since Mokuba was practically running so she had to take longer strides to keep up with him. Just as they turned the corner she could see the door that lead to the study. Kaiba stood outside knocking it. Just barley when she made it there she heard Gozaboros voice from the other side of the door. "Come in." Kaiba went in and Kin was able to follow behind closely. He stopped before the desk; Kin did the same and stood beside him. She noticed that Mokuba stayed outside.

"So you're both here to see me." Gozaboro said putting down the papers he had been reading. "I hope that you have an explanation for what happened earlier." Kin stepped forward without hesitating. "It was my fault." both Gozaboro and Seto looked at her. "I had been on edge before the flight and I took it out on Seto." She lowered her head slightly, "So don't blame him."

(Mokuba's Pov)

Staying out side of the study, Mokuba closed the door behind them and started to wait not expecting it would take long. After he had explained certain things to Kin about his family, and on Seto. She seemed really sorry for what she had done. And she was sincere about it, he had gotten the feeling that thing would be better now. Not just for Kin but him and Seto as well. Maybe having Kin around would make Seto open up. Leaning against the wall he looked at the door, trying to figure out what was going on in there. Of course Kin was trying to cover for Seto, but he didn't think she would really have to explain herself. So then why it was taking so long.

It had been nearly twenty minutes and counting. Mokuba figured he would see them later, at dinner. Then started to walk away, when the door opened. Turning he saw Kin and Seto exit the study. "So..." he looked at them."What happened?" Kin lightly smiled or tried to "Your bother was let off the hook, but..." "Nothing else." Seto cut her off. Mokuba was now really getting curious about it. But he knew that it was better if he left it at that and not pesters his brother or Kin from the look that his brother gave her. Mokuba knew that he would find out later what it was... much later. "Ok then... I'll see you two at dinner." his said as he made his way back to his room.

As Mokuba turned the corner Kin let out a big sigh and started to rub her now sore arm. When she was about to tell Mokuba about what else happened, Kaiba had cut her off by grabbed her arm and giving her a cold stare. Obviously he didn't what Mokuba or anyone else to find out. "You don't have to treat me so roughly, besides you didn't get punished." Kaiba glared at her. "That IS the punishment." he snapped, referring to what Gozaboro had told them to do. "I'm not happy about it either. But maybe we should look at it positively." She suggested. "So when were you a psychiatrist." he said sarcastically. "Look all I'm saying is that if we don't look at it in a bad way it would be easier to deal with." She pointed out. "Yea, how so?" he said coldly his expression didn't change. "Well it could be a way we get to know each other better." He looked away. "I'll pass."

She looked away from him "Ok then, I'll just go and get ready for dinner." Kin started to make her way to her room once again. She could tell that Kaiba was following close behind and knew that this would be difficult to get use to.


	4. 4 Dreams

Blue Eyes Complicated pt. 4

(Kin's Pov)

Kin sat at the table and could tell that there was an obvious silence about, but she ignored it. She used what she could remember to use of the proper educate. Apparently when she was back home she had thought it some what a waste of time. But now she was finding it very useful and so far she had not made any mistakes. She sat by Kaiba and Mokuba was across from him, while Gozaboro sat at the head of the table on the other end. Kin could see Mokuba was uneasy, so she decided to talk about something.

"So Seto what's your talent." She started off with a slight smile. "Computers." He said before he took a drink. "For me I only know the basics, but it's more that what other people do back where I lived. I probably wouldn't compare to you." Stopping Kaiba looked at her as if to say, was that a compliment. Mokuba spoke up. "So what are you good at Kin?" Kin stopped for a moment. "Well I good at drawing. And actually I taught myself. But I never get to show anyone." Mokuba cocked his head. "Why not?" Kin looked down. "My dad..." She then lightly shook her head, then stood. "You coward." Kaiba said only loud enough for her to hear only. Feelimg her blood start boiling she stood "I going to my room. If you'll excuse me." she said then turned and walked out of the dinninghall Resisting the urge to grab his drink and por it on him she simply ignored his smug look as she continued on. The last thing she needed was to get in to more trouble than what she was in now.

Kin was heading to her room, on the way she notice she wasn't being fallowed... or so she thought. Slowing down she realized that there was a room across from hers. Stopping for a moment she wondered if it was just a spare room or was someone staying there? If so who? As if to answer her question she heard a familar voice. "What are you doing?" She quickly turned around to see Seto Kaiba standing there, truth be told he scared her. "I was just wondering who room this was."She sid trying to sound calm. He looked down at her with his eyes fixed on her. "It's mine. Is that a problem?" he said coldly. She tryed to avoided his gaze by looking down. "No, it not a problem, I was just wondering..." She turned and walked to her room. She opened the door and when in, quickly shutting it behind her and locking it. "Oh great." She muttered. "This is just great, I wish I wouldn't of known that." She walked over the bed and flopped down on it. "If this is some kind of joke. I'm not laughing." Kin layed on her bed for a few minutes in silence still fuming before she found herself falling asleep.

_Kin looked around not sure what was going on, the room she was in was dark. Trying to look around all she saw was darkness that is when she noticed that she was holding something, opening her hand and seeing a key she noticed it was not like another she had ever seen before. It seemed to give off its own light making it to where she could see a little. Looking around she noticed that there where chains on the floor. Looking up what she saw surprised her. In the back of the room was Kaiba chained to the wall to where he could barely move. His head hung as if thinking there was no hope. Concerned, Kin started to walk forward. It seemed that he noticed. For he looked up, she could tell that he was looking. But when she focused that is when she could tell that his eyes where pleading to help him._

Kin awoke, looking around she noticed it was still dark. Sighing she knew that it would be impossible for her to fall back asleep. Plus on top of that she couldn't much remember the dream. The only thing she knew was it had to do something with Kaiba. Why In the heck would she be dreaming about him for? Not thinking of any possible explanation she got up to walk around. Unlocking the door, she opened it just barely and slipped out. Walking past Kaiba's room something told her to check on him. And knowing to trust those feelings when she had them. It usually prevented something bad from happening. So without thinking twice she put her hand on the doorknob and gave it a turn. Finding it was unlocked she opened the door. Taking a few steps in she could now hear him moaning in he sleep, he was having a nightmare. Quickening her pace Kin walked over to his bed. He was breathing hard and tossing his head from side to side, he was on the verge of waking up. Knowing what might calm him she sat on the edge of his bed softly talked to him. "Hushhh, it ok." Lightly she put her hand to his faces and gently stroked his check. He shifted a little and moaned again when he felt her touch."Your ok, I won't let anything happen to you." She said continuing to talk softly and stroking his face. Kaiba stopped shifting, his breathing slowed to being steady and even.

Kin waited there, though she was not sure how long it really was, without doing a thing, to see if he would have another nightmare. Nothing happened, satisfied she got up and started to turn to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Looking at Kaiba she saw he had sat up and was now watching her. Kin was about to say something them lightly shook her head. "I'm going to my room." she said as she looked away. With noting but silence to answer her she turned and walked out. Closing the door behind her, seeing it would be morning soon she walked across the hall to her room and entered. Little did she know she had been seen by a servant performing morning choirs. The servant had seeing her exit Kaiba's room, wich aroused suspicion.

(Kaiba's Pov)

_Surrounded by monsters Kaiba could see their mouths gaping open, preparing to devour him. He was still breathing hard after trying to out run them, but he had been cornered. One reached out with its claw like hand and grabbed him. Kaiba tried to get free but it was no use he was too tired. Just before it could eat him a bright light shown up in the sky, persing the darkness. The sudden burst of light caused the monster to drop him in order to shield its eyes. The others scattered all trying to escape the light. The one that had held him started to melt. Roaring in pain it finally ran away. Not sure what just happened Kaiba looked skywards using his hand shielding his eyes he tried to look in to the light, and then he noticed that it faded enough to see. Flying above was another monster, its shape was like a dragons. But its wings were different and were not like any type of wing he ever seen before. _

_Descending to the ground, it came closer, and then landed. Moving its neck its head lowered and opened its mouth as it did. Trying to back away quickly Kaiba misstep and fell on his back. He was sure it would eat him as it s head came closer. Then it spoke to him. "Hushhh, it ok." the tip of its nose touched his face. Instantly he jerked away._.. _"Your ok, I won't let anything happen to you." It said continuing to talk softly and lightly rubbed his face. Just at that instance he realized the dragon's voice was familiar. The dragon stopped drawing back it head and looked at him. Kaiba was trying to figure out whose voice that belonged to out of the few people he knew._

Opening his eyes he now realized whose voice it was. Then he noticed that someone sat on his bed watching him. A moment later that person got up and was turning to leave. Sitting up he instantly spoke to the person. "Where do you think your going?" Kaiba sounded calm when he said this it surprised him. Stopping the person looked at him and answered. "I'm going to my room." Stunned Kaiba watched Kin as she looked away. _So... it was you_. He thought as he continued to watch her. Not a second later she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

(Kin's Pov)

The next time Kin awoke was when someone came in her room. She sat up. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked still tired and rubbing her eyes. "I want to know what you were doing last night." a familiar voice said. "Mokuba is that you?" Kin yawned. Mokuba stepped forward so she could see him. "Tell me Kin," he said with a very serious voice even for him "What were you doing in my brother's room last night?" "I couldn't fall back asleep last night, so I was going to walk around. Then I had a feeling to check on your brother." She said sounding a little more awake now. "Is that all that happened?" he asked. "Yes, but there is something I want to ask you Mokuba." It had bothered her for the rest of the night and she wanted to find out. "What is it?" Not sure what she was going to ask. "Dose your brother have nightmares often?" Kin could tell that Mokuba was curious on why she asked that. "As far as I know, he doesn't. Why?" She thought back, seeing Seto Kaiba looking helpless as he was stuck in that dream. "Because, he was having one when I checked on him." Mokuba seemed to notice that she was worried so kin quickly asked another question. "Is that all you wanted to check on?" She asked. "Yea, just be careful on what you do." He said before he walked out.


	5. 5 Moving so soon?

Blue Eyes Complicated pt. 5

(Kaiba's Pov)

Kaiba hadn't notice it before when he got up, but Gozaboro had left in the early morning hours to head to airport for a buisness trip to somewhere in Europ. And he would be gone for two months this time. That would mean that Kaiba was in charge while he was away. That would make him free to do as he pleased, and he knew that he would be able to get started on finishing up his project.

At that moment Mokuba came up to him. "I know that look. Dose that mean we're going to move into town?" Kaiba nodded. "Yes, Mokuba." It made more scence, it was closer to the school and the company. Less time of travle makes more spare time. He would get his project done faster that way. Mokuba jumped up and down. "I'll get my things packed." He was about to run off when somthing came to his mind. "What about Kin?" He looked at his brother. At that moment Kaiba felt as if he had hit in to a brick wall. He had forgotten about that girl. Even though Gozaboro would be gone, he would still have to stick by her... unless it was either school or work. Though he didn't like the idea there was no choice, he would have to take her with them. Not taking time to answer Kaiba made his way to Kin's room.

(Kin's Pov)

After done talking to Moukuba, Kin had took a hot shower and was now in the prosses of getting dressed. She had picked out her, outfit which was a black pair of pants a white thin long sleve shirt, and one of the vests she had packed. She grabed her shirt then there was a knock on the door. "Just a moment." Kin said as she finished sliping in it. At least she was now decent and was glad that she was, for a second later the door opened. She turned to see who it was... Kaiba no surprize there. She admitted that he was hansome, but with his hair being green, she couldn't take him seriously. "What do you want?" she asked.

When he didn't answer, Kin instantly relized what he was looking at. He was checking her out, she knew she should be flattered having the great Seto Kaiba's attention. But it just ticked her off knowing what he was probably thinking about. That was the exact reason she never had any boyfriends, well that and somthing her dad had told her about not dating untill she was 18 and she was only 16. That was a two year gap between now and then. "Figures." She said as she rolled her eyes and quickly grabed her red/black vest. Putting it on, she zipped it up to the start of her neck was and folded down the collar. Then she heard him mutter angerly to himself, knowing it had threw him off.

(Kaiba's Pov)

Kaiba couldn't belive what he had been doing... He hated when that happend and felt it to be a wast of time. He had more important things to think about. When he saw her mood after it happend, that it differed from the others and presented a challange. She folded arms her "So?" She asked having the hint of annoynce in her voice. "We're moving." Kaiba keept his eyes on her face. Kins eyes widened "WHAT?" A smile crossed his feachers on seeing her reaction. "I just got here yesterday and now your telling me we'er moving? You should of told me earlyer so I wouldn't of unpacked all my things." He was going to tell her it was temporaly, but he was enjoying watching her freaking out. But then Mokuba had to ruin all the fun. "Hey Kin, it's only going to be for two months." Kaiba relized that he had probably had been there the whole time. That made him feel lightly embaressed, but he didn't show it or tryed not to.

Kin sighed in relef "Ok then, I'll just take the things in my backpack." Mokuba looked curiously at her. "Why just your backpack?" She lightly smiled. "Its aready got some of my clothing and it has my drawing pad in there, plus a few other personal items." She looked at them. "What about you guys?" Mokuba gleemed. "I'm already packed." Kaiba didn't answer. There wasn't anything here that he needed to take that the other mansion had, well all except his dule monster deck. "Come on let's go." He turnd and left the room, but stoped to wait on them. Then he heard his brother ask. "Kin whats wrong?" Kin sighed "Oh, I can't take your brother seriously.""Why not?" He could imagen his little brother cocking his head and blinking. "Because my attention keeps going to his hair when I try to look at his face; because of the color..."

What? She can't take me serious because of the color of my hair? He thought not sure if she was just being mean or was trying to be nice. Either way it ment he would have to deal with it. He could simply wait a few months for it to grow out and cut it or die his hair again to a color that would be more natural. Beside he had been planing on it anyway. Wait a minute, when did he start caring about how others thought about him. Though it only had been a day, Kin had already been getting to him. In what way? He wasn't sure. Pushing the thought out of his mind Kaiba focused on the task at hand. Not waiting any longer he went to make sure the limo was ready.

(Kin's Pov)

After Kaiba left her room, Kin couldn't help but feel alittle sad. Mokuba noticed because he ask her. "Kin whats wrong?" Kin sighed trying to find the right words. "Oh, I can't take your brother seriously." "Why not?" Mokuba cocking his head and blinked. "Because my attention keeps going to his hair when I try to look at his face; because of the color...Plus did you see the way he looked at me?" She looked around wondering if there was anything else that she might need. "You mean that stare he was giving you?" Kin nodded while picking up her pack. "Don't worry about it Kin, he dosen't do it often." She looked at Mokuba suspisously. "Dosen't happen often?" He nooded. "Yep, but he turn down the other girls almost right away...Oops" He stopped and looked at her, afraid if he had reviled somthing she wasn't supose to know. "Forget I said that." He said nevesly as they walked out into the hall. "Oh don't worry, I don't even what to know." She looked away, she did actualy want to know, but she knew it would probably get her upset. From the out look of things she never had a boyfriend and probably never will. So she had nothing to get up set about cause in the end she knew that she might be told. For the remainder of the time they where in the mansion they stayed silent.

Once outside Kin closed her eyes for a few moments to enjoy the warmth of the sun on her face, before she walked up to the limo. The door was being held open by the driver. Kin thanked him before she got in, then she relized that she once again was sitting in the middle. Kaiba was like the way he was yesterday, but a few things where diffrent this time. Mokuba and that there was no tension in the air, plus she felt relaxed. She was sure it would be a better day compaired to yesterday, it felt like it would be.

Though it was only a few hours. Kin swears that it seemed less than that. Even though she didn't relize it, they had arived. Kin could see that this mansion was diffrent from the other one in the countryside, it gave a totaly diffrent feel. Once the limo pulled up in the driveway and stoped, the door opend. Amost insantly Mokuba jumped out excited and ran inside. Kin was about to exit when all of a sudden she was stopped. Turning to look she saw Kaiba had ahold of of her arm. He had dissmissed the driver, then shortly the limo's door was closed and they were left alone.

"What is it?" She asked not sure what was going on. "I just want to make a few things clear." He said before drawing closer, making sure she was looking directly into his eyes. "You are to adress me by my last name." Kin was a little uneasy but stayed calm. "I see no problem with that. And?" Instantly his face came closer to where they were inches away. Now she was getting concerned on how close he was. "I am incharge and what I say goes. Do I make my self clear?" Looking in to his eyes sent a shiver down Kins spine making her feel uneasy. "Yes." She said without hesitaton and sounded alittle worried. "Good." He said satisfied then leaned away, opening the door he got out. Kin was relived once he did.

Just then he turned and held out his hand. Kin didn't know what to do, then he mutterd harshly. "Take my hand." Not wanting to put him in a worse mood, she did as she was told and exited the limo. Letting loose of his hand, she notied that he was acting diffrent compaired to dealing with him the day before. Getting the hint that this was somewhat of an act, if there where any wondering eyes. She saw him grabing her pack before closing the door, then offered his arm. Taking it they walked to the front door then stoped, only momentarily before it was opend for them, then they continued in.


End file.
